Last Heir to Delirium
by AnathemasCurse
Summary: ON HIATUS. The grandchild of a sinister and deadly former enemy returns to Gotham, unaware of her dark heritage.
1. Hallways of Thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond, however, I do own Katrina Crane

Last Heir to Delirium

Chapter 1: Hallways of Thought

Katrina Vantale walked down the crowded hallway, her arms crossed like a corpse over her thin worn binder. Her pallid complexion and light, intense blue eyes were hidden completely on one side by her long, slightly unkempt, mousey brown hair. Her outfit, an old blue turtleneck and a pair of jeans, looked almost big on her tall, gangly frame. She knew her first day at Hamilton would NOT be a good one. Wherever she lived, whatever school she went to, it was always the same. They always found ways to tease her, torment her, torture her. Because she was different. Because she looked funny, because of her clothes, because she acted strange, because she was a loner, a loser, because she could hear things other people couldn't. They always chose the same names to call her. And she hated them, feared them, for it. As she continued to walk down the hall through the many other students, her mind wandered.

"_My, don't you look just stunning for your first day of school! I wonder what they'll call us today? Let's see, they've already used loser, nutjob, geek, loony, wacko, druggie…oh the list goes on and on doesn't it now? Maybe you wouldn't have to worry about these sorts of things if you just took matters into your own hands, if you just…"_

"_No! That would only make them worse! Besides, maybe it'll be different this time…maybe they won't even notice me, and I won't have to be afraid…"_

As Katrina walked further down the hall, lost in thought, she didn't pay attention to the people around her. Before she knew it, she had already walked into another student. Before the guy she walked into could even start to yell at her, she went into her usual routine of over apologizing.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Please forgive me, it's my first day and I got lost and I…"

Katrina's excuses were suddenly silenced by a masculine voice.

"Woah, it's not like it's the end of the world! Did you say you were new here?"

"Uh-yes, I am."

"Do you need help finding your homeroom?"

"N-no, I'm fine, thanks!"

With that, the strange, new, crane-like girl dashed down the now empty hall, leaving Terry McGinnis alone to his own thoughts and conclusions.

"_That girl sure was strange. Nervous, too, like she was hiding something…"_

Shrugging, Terry proceeded to pick up his own binders, so as not to be late for the fifth time that week.


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond

Last Heir to Delirium

Chapter 2: Discoveries

"_Well, school isn't too bad so far. Maybe my luck has changed for the better…"_

"_You're only fooling yourself, kid. Just you wait. The teasing will start up again, and once more you will flee."_

"_No. I won't keep running. I've taken a liking to this school. It's been a while since I last lived in Gotham. But things aren't too different. I can get used to living here."_

Katrina's thoughts were interrupted when she got to her locker. As soon as she opened it, all her hopes vanished. Inside her locker was a note. It read: _Hey Schizo, why don't you go back to Arkham, you freak?_ Katrina sighed tiredly. Thankfully, school had ended for the day.

As she walked home, Katrina was stopped by a gang of Jokerz a few blocks from her apartment. She wasn't surprised. Her neighborhood, which was in the poorer part of Gotham, was full of them.

"Hey twiggy, how about handing over yer money, and we might not use you as firewood, huh?"

_Oh shit. What do I do?_

_Well, if it were me, I'd give 'em a piece of their own medicine. _

"Hey, bitch, answer me."

Narrowing her eyes, Katrina's expression changed from fear to ice cold anger and hatred.

"You better get the hell out of my way, or you'll be sorry you were ever born. I mean it."

"Hey boys, looks like we've got a live one! Yer gonna regret messing with us, girly…"

Flicking open the switchblade he had, the head Joker of the gang approached Katrina, grinning insanely as he did so. Just as Katrina was about to run, her path was blocked by Batman, of all people. How he got there was beyond her, and frankly, she didn't care. Knowing that he could take care of things from there, Katrina dashed around him and out of the alley as he ran head-on into the gang, beating the living daylights out of them as he did so.

Katrina didn't stop running until she reached the stoop of her apartment building. As she ran up the stairs and into her room, she ignored her grandmother's irritated shouting. As she slumped into a sitting position against her door, she held her head in her hands. As her breathing steadily slowed, she got up and walked to her small closet to get a different shirt. As she did, her thoughts raced.

_Putting on another shirt won't change anything, kiddo. You're still the same, weak little girl._

_So what? At least I have a physical form. You're just an annoying figment of my imagination. _

_I am still a part of who you are Kat. And if you think I'm nothing more than that, perhaps I should teach you otherwise…_

At That instant, Katrina felt a searing pain in her skull and winced, falling to her knees. When she opened her eyes again, they were different. No longer did she look scared and unsure. Instead, her face had become a mask of borderline insanity, rage, and deep hatred. Grabbing a large box from the closet, her smile could've given the old Joker a run for his money.

_Another shirt won't change a damn thing, but this baby will…_


	3. Anew

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond

A.N: I am SO sorry for not updating consistently! I want to thank everyone who's added this story to their favorites, their watch, and reviewed! It really got me feeling guilty enough to update...heh heh…(bricked)

Last Heir to Delirium

Chapter 3: Anew

"Terry, there's a robbery at the chemical plant on the east side. Looks Serious."

"I'm on it."

As he glided through the dark metropolis on crimson wings, Terry's own thoughts glided elsewhere. It had been a relatively quiet crime day, with only two muggings and one attempted assault. The assault had shaken Terry.

Only mentally, of course.

The small pack of Jokerz had been easier to defeat than a math test, which hadn't bothered him. The victim was the one on his mind.

_Wasn't she the new kid at school today?_

As he tried to remember her name, the plant came into view. It was nothing spectacular. But how could it be when it had gone under over 40 years ago? After some guy, Crane's, drug scheme had failed, the place had been dubbed "contaminated", too dangerous to house chemicals. However, the place still provided shelter for various citizens, be it single, couple, or in groups. Why there would be a robbery there was beyond even the mind of the new batman.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A particularly dark creature watched avidly from an old set of rafters as its new pet descended upon its realm. The structure was devoid of any squatters on this fine eve, and it couldn't have been happier.

"We're going to have lots of fun, my little black myotis…"

_PLEASE, Stop this at once! You can't go through with this, you-_

Before the voice could effect any change in opinion, the figure leapt with relative ease onto a ladder about 20 feet above its previous perch. The specter then ascended the fixture with the same nonchalance that it displayed earlier, to the roof.

To the batman.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Batman tensed unconsciously as the single figure approached him.

Where were the other thieves? Were there any at all, and if so, where were they now? Before he had landed on the aged structure, the mask had picked up the heat signals of at least a dozen people. Where was everybody? Whe-

Terry suppressed a yelp as he barely dodged the huge high-tech sickle the figure had obviously brandished while he was lost in thought. As he landed and took on a more ready stance and mindset, he managed to get a look at the villain.

The person wore a black (and probably tight), Kevlar/spandex body suit as the base. The faded leather boots looked hand sewn but sturdy. The pointed toe of each boot went out at least seven inches beyond where the real ones would go. The slightly oversized gloves were made of the same material, and looked to be sewn the same way. The fingers and the thumbs all ended in sharp, claw like points. The cowl was constructed in the same fashion as the previous batman costume. However, this cape, rather than consisting of one universal fabric, was a jagged puzzle of thousands of sewn together patches of leather and fabrics, each a different drab, faded shade than the other. The hat they wore on their masked head was of a similar design as a 17th century witch's hat, only the point ended in a loose curl. And at the beginning of the cape was a mask Bruce Wayne, the original batman, would recognize instantly. And at that instant, seeing through the suit's visual feed, he yelled in surprise,

"Terry, don't get too close to him! That's the Scarecrow!"

Batman froze. Wasn't the Scarecrow dead? And if he wasn't, he couldn't be the person in the suit. As Terry dodged, blocked, and parried the series of jump and spin kicks the specter was using against him, he knew that the original Scarecrow definitely couldn't be in the suit he was now trading punches with.

Suddenly, rather than balling his fist as his gloved hand shot in batman's direction, the ragged creature extended his fingers, and in one fluid motion, slashed open the forearm the dark knight used to block an intended volley. Then, like a viper that had just inflicted the fatal blow, he jumped back out of the fighter's circle. Batman was unaware of the sudden change.

It was just a scratch, so why did Terry's head feel like it was ready to implode any second? As he tried to find the culprit for his sudden predicament, Terry stumbled and fell, his head exploding in pain. As he looked from where he was crawling to his feet, a familiar face crouched down to meet his own.

"Dad! Wha-Where did you…?"


End file.
